Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus is known to be provided with a short-distance wireless communication means for performing communication by using a non-contact integrated circuit (IC). For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-186505 discusses a technique for writing a status of an information processing apparatus to a non-contact IC to efficiently perform power source control when a job is entered.
In a configuration discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-186505, a central processing unit (CPU) of the information processing apparatus is able to write data to a non-contact IC memory connected to the information processing apparatus. Therefore, when a power supply state or an error state of the information processing apparatus changes, the information processing apparatus is able to rewrite information in the non-contact IC memory. A non-contact IC rewritable from an information processing apparatus in this way is referred to as an active type non-contact IC. For example, if an error state occurs, the information processing apparatus writes the error state to the non-contact IC memory. When the error state is released, the information processing apparatus rewrites the error state to the relevant memory (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-186505). However, for example, there is a seal type non-contact IC which is only stuck on an information processing apparatus. This type of non-contact IC is not electrically connected to the information processing apparatus, and therefore is referred to as a passive type non-contact IC. The passive type non-contact IC only responds to an access from outside. Therefore, when rewriting is required, another mobile terminal capable of performing rewriting needs to be used to write data to the passive type non-contact IC. The passive type is used in many cases since it is small in cost and space-saving. However, since the passive type non-contact IC only responds to an access from outside, it is not possible to immediately rewrite the contents of the non-contact IC even if the power supply state or the error state of the apparatus changes, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-186505. As a result, there is a possibility that an inconsistency arises between information stored in the apparatus and information stored in the non-contact IC.